Fighting It Out
by Sapphic Musings
Summary: A little one shot as to one of the ways Maura and Jane may have gotten over the shooting incident with Paddy Doyle and Agent Dean. It involves a little bit of a scuffle, some angst, fluff and definitely some serious Rizzles.


**Hey everyone! So this is a little drabble I wrote quite a while ago now considering how old this storyline is, and have just never gotten around to putting up. It's a little angsty, a little fluffy and very smutty. So, read away, and regardless of if you love it or hate it I'd absolutely love to hear your feedback!**

 **Happy reading x**

* * *

Jane's jaw dropped so hard that she heard a faint crack. She pressed her hand to her cheek, already feeling the heat radiating from the hand print that was almost certainly forming.

She turned her head slowly, hardly daring to turn back to face her. Maura stood stock still, her face covered in an angry flush that spread down her heaving chest. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her hand still half raised from striking Jane.

"Maura," Jane began, her voice husking in her throat, unable to push it past the lump that had formed there. She could feel her eyes prickling with tears from the now throbbing pain in her cheek, and the piercing pain in her chest.

"No Jane. I said no. Get out," Maura said quietly, her voice trembling with rage.

"Maura, please! This is ridiculous! I don't want to fight with you anymore. Doyle's going to live, and you know I did what I had to!" Jane pleaded, reaching out in desperation to Maura.

They hadn't spoken since the shooting. Maura had rejected each of Jane's calls and turned away her messages. Jane had had enough. She hadn't expected Maura to hit her when she turned up and begged to speak to her. Then again, perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned that their behaviour was 'childish.'

Maura backed away from Jane's advances, moving further towards the wall.

"Maur, I miss my best friend. Please, can we just talk?" Jane begged, ignoring the pain in her face. Man, if Maura ever spoke to Jane again, she'd have to commend her on her slapping technique.

 _If Maura ever spoke to her again_ , a bitter little voice in Jane's mind reminded her. Jane immediately dismissed the idea, pushing it to the depths of her mind.

"Last time I checked, best friends didn't shoot their fathers," Maura said coldly, her voice bitter.

"Maura, you know I was only doing it to protect my partners and you!" Jane said, her voice rising slightly in frustration.

Maura snorted. "Oh sure Jane, it would have nothing to do with the fact that your FBI boyfriend was there!"

Jane sighed in exasperation. "Maura, for the last time, I didn't know he was going to be there!"

Maura laughed in disbelief. "The only reason he was tailing me was because he knew my father was in Boston. If you hadn't told him, he wouldn't have known."

"Why do you suddenly care so much? You always worked so hard to convince both me and him that he was not your father, that he was only related to you by biology. So I don't see why you suddenly want to throw us away for a man that hasn't had anything to do with you! He's not your father!" Jane yelled, stalking forward to crowd Maura's personal space, her anger finally getting the best of her.

Maura's jaw clenched and she raised her hand to slap Jane again. However this time, Jane was expecting it. She saw the steel and anger glinting in Maura's eyes, and let her instincts as a detective take over.

Catching Maura's wrist in her hand, Jane spun the doctor into an arm lock. Wrapping her other hand around Maura's front, she grabbed the other wrist to pin the smaller woman securely against her body.

"Jane, let me go!" Maura said shrilly, struggling in the detective's firm grip.

"Oh okay, so you can slap me again? No Maura. Besides, isn't this what you want? To fight? You might have taken me by surprise the first time, but I'm not easily fooled a second. I'd rather not fight this out with you physically, Maura. I have more respect for you than that." Jane growled in Maura's ear, feeling the petite woman squirm in her arms.

"Jane, if you don't let me go, I swear..." Maura said angrily.

"You swear what Maura? What exactly are you going to do?" Jane spat, tightening her grip around the doctor's wrists to remind her of their position, feeling the doctor's shoulder bones digging into her chest sharply.

Then, in a split second, Maura had flicked her foot behind Jane's and pulled, sending the detective sprawling backwards onto her ass. Maura landed hard on top of her, being pulled down by the grip on her wrists.

Swearing loudly, Jane suddenly found herself in a position of disadvantage. Maura climbed around, almost straddling the woman as she fought to pin Jane's wrists down.

Jane looked up at Maura, slightly speechless that the woman had managed to one up her. It was a rookie mistake, one that Detective Jane Rizzoli had never made. Maura looked slightly wild, her face flushed, her normally perfect hair slightly ruffled.

"Now what?" Jane demanded, furious that she had let her guard down. She was determined not to acknowledge how delicious the weight and warmth of Maura's body on hers felt. Refused to think about how it made her stomach jolt with arousal.

"I...I don't really know..." Maura trailed off, suddenly looking slightly unsure of what to do now that she had Jane where she wanted her.

Jane couldn't help but let out a little snort, her bitterness getting the best of her as she nursed her injured pride. "Well that's new, you're meant to be the genius."

Maura's face went from uncertain to furious again in a split second. She whipped her hand across Jane's face once more, Jane's hand flying up to touch her face before she pushed Maura back by the shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to get the doctor off her body.

Maura managed to grab Jane's other wrist again and pin it to the floor. The move made Maura properly straddle the detective's hips, her dress riding all the way up.

"Stay. There." Maura growled at her, using her well toned yoga muscles to her full advantage.

Jane felt her heart stop slightly as she realised the move pressed their bodies together intimately at the waist, and that the way Maura was pinning her down gave her a full view straight down the front of her designer dress.

She felt a thrill of arousal run through her body at the sight of Maura's perfect cleavage. Then she froze, and managed to tear her eyes away from the creamy flesh to look up in fear at Maura, fully expecting horror or disgust from her blatant ogling.

What Jane saw however, was something that made her stomach flip and her heart race.

Maura's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. Earlier they had been full of rage and fire, and though these were still there, Jane could identify another spark in them.

Lust.

Maura let out a low growl and before Jane could properly process what was happening, Maura's lips were crashing into hers. Jane froze for a moment until she felt Maura's teeth tug on her lip slightly. Then her desire for the woman above her kicked in, closing her eyes.

Jane deepened the kiss, and in a moment it turned into a battle of lust and rage, of teeth and tongues. She felt Maura begin to roll her hips into hers, and she drew in a sharp gasp at the feel of her luscious body against her.

Pulling away from the woman above her, she took in Maura's appearance. Face still flushed, lips now swollen from kissing. Her chest was heaving, her pupils dilated. However, Jane could tell from the steel glint in her eye that she still wasn't forgiven.

"Maur," Jane breathed, watching as Maura's eyes flicked down to her lips and back. Maura surged forward again, capturing Jane's lips once more. This time, when Maura rolled her hips, Jane was ready for her.

Jane pushed her hips back up against the doctor's, grinding hard against her.

Their lips broke contact as Maura took a gasping breath. At another roll of the hips, Maura let out a low, throaty groan, her eyes fluttering shut. Jane's breath hitched in her throat as she heard the sound tumble from Maura's lips. Never had she heard a sound that was so breathtaking and so sexy at the same time. And she wanted to hear more. She wanted to _make_ Maura make those noises.

She tried to free her arms to grasp the doctor's hips, to touch as much of that perfect skin as she could. However, Maura's eyes flew open and she slammed Jane's hands back onto the floor.

"I said, _stay,_ " Maura hissed, her eyes a combination of lust and rage. Jane looked at her in shock as she shifted her body slightly so that she was positioned above Jane's thigh.

Jane's mouth fell open in shock as Maura began to grind herself against her leg, watching in wonder as her head fell back slightly, those perfect lips open in a gasp of pleasure.

Jane watched, almost frozen with shock and arousal as Maura rocked herself faster, short gasps and tiny moans slipping out. Suddenly, it occurred to her that Maura hadn't forgiven her, and that was why she didn't want her to touch her. Maura wanted to do this alone.

Jane felt the anger rise in her chest as she realised that Maura was punishing her, making her watch as she brought herself to orgasm against her leg but refusing to let her participate.

As she felt Maura begin to tremble against her, she pushed forward, using the element of surprise to flip them, landing on top of Maura and pinning her down instead.

Maura's eyes flew open in shock, her chest heaving heavily as she gasped.

"No, Jane," she managed to gasp feebly, pushing her hips towards the detective's body. Jane let out a short bark of laughter at the doctor's desperation. She held her body above Maura, giving her nothing to grind against, nothing to give her any satisfaction. A whimper left Maura's lips.

"Oh no Maura," Jane growled, her voice even lower and huskier than normal. "You think you're going to punish me by excluding me, by _teasing_ me? That's not how this is going to work. If you want me like this, then I'm going to be a part of it, and I'm going to have a say in how this ends."

She watched as Maura swallowed uneasily, her eyes dark and heavy with lust. All of the confidence that Jane had seen in her face when she was pinned had disappeared, now replaced with hesitation and desperate arousal now that the tables had been turned.

Jane grabbed onto both of Maura's wrists in one hand, keeping them firmly pinned to the floor. She ran the other hand down Maura's body, finally pushing up the hem of her dress to reveal the red panties that Maura was wearing.

Jane wasted no time, slipping her hand down the front of the red material, letting out a low growl as she found heat and wetness.

"Jesus Maura, you were close weren't you?" Jane growled, watching as Maura let out another whimper and nodded her head. She ran her fingers along Maura's sensitive flesh, noticing with pleasure the way her hips jerked up against her.

She lowered her lips to Maura's ear, licking her way along the lobe before continuing. "But you can't just take out all your anger on me like this. You _know_ I did it to protect you. You _know_ I'm in the right. You have to forgive me, because whether you like it or not, I'm here, I'm a part of this, and I'm not going anywhere. You got that?"

Maura's eyes were pressed shut, and Jane frowned. With a sharp nip to the soft skin below her ear, Maura's eyes flew open. Jane looked up, meeting Maura's clouded gaze.

"I _said_ ; have you got that?" Jane said, stopping the motion of her fingers completely. Maura whimpered at the loss of movement, and finally nodded, tugging her lip between her teeth.

Jane finally slid a long, slender finger home, letting out a low groan at the incredible feeling of finally being inside Maura. Maura let out a cry as Jane began a slow pace, her thumb slipping along Maura's clit. Jane watched in awe as Maura's head lolled back, her mouth falling open, and the noises tumbling out much louder than they had been when she was grinding against her.

She pressed her lips to the alabaster curve of Maura's neck, running her tongue along the skin, noting the delicate sheen of sweat that coated it. Her cheek brushed Maura's jaw, and she winced, noticing that her cheek was throbbing in pain.

Jane's anger at Maura reared up in her chest, and she let out a low growl. She bit down on the supple skin above Maura's collarbone, letting her thrusts become harder, her grip tightening around Maura's wrists. She felt a savage kind of pleasure at the way Maura let out a sharp cry below her, a cry of both pleasure and pain.

As Maura began to shake below her, Jane added another finger, curling them inside Maura's heat. Jane felt Maura's body tense below her, and heard a moan start deep in her chest. Then with a particularly hard thrust and swipe of the thumb, Maura was coming undone beneath her.

Maura thrashed below her, Jane's name rolling off her tongue between moans and desperate gasps for breath. Jane continued to move inside her until Maura stilled, hips still jerking slightly through the aftershocks.

It was then Jane's arm gave out. She pushed herself off of the trembling woman beneath her and rolled onto her back. As Jane flexed the cramped muscles of her arms, what she had just done hit home.

Shame began to brew in her chest as she realised that she had just taken her best friend in the doorway to her home. Her broken best friend, the one who, regardless of the attraction between the two, still hadn't forgiven her. Now there was no way she was going to be able to mend this friendship. _Damn it._

She blinked furiously as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She pushed herself up off of the floor, ignoring the persistent ache in her face and between her legs, and began frantically searching for her discarded car keys.

"Jane," Maura cried anxiously from behind her, her voice betraying her breathlessness. Jane ignored her, finally locating the keys from where they had fallen behind the counter.

She stood and turned around, only to find Maura standing right behind her. Maura's face was still flushed slightly, her hair mussed and a sheen of sweat covering her pale skin.

Maura reached out for Jane, ignoring the way she flinched away, and grabbed hold of her jacket lapels.

"Please, Jane," Maura said, her words coming out in a sob. Jane looked up at her face to see her eyes filled with tears. She tried to move away but the doctor only clung harder before beginning to beg in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry, Jane, I am. Please, come back to me. I miss my best friend. I miss you. _Please._ "

Jane felt the tears start to fall from her eyes, and quick as anything, Maura's hands were on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. Jane felt her anger crumble away as Maura continued to plead, moving closer to press her lips to the angry welts on Jane's cheek.

"Maur," Jane breathed, letting her hand cover the trembling fingers on her cheek. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Jane, just my own stupidity," Maura breathed, pressing her lips to Jane's cheek again.

Jane let out a low moan, threading her fingers through Maura's hair, grasping her hip tightly with the other hand. Maura closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together.

When their lips met this time, the kiss wasn't angry, or filled with rage or lust. It was tender, loving, forgiving. Jane let out a shaky gasp as Maura pressed her thigh between Jane's leg, reminding her of the ache there.

Maura broke their kiss, meeting Jane's heated gaze with a small smirk on her lips.

"Let me take care of you," Maura breathed, winding her fingers through Jane's and taking her towards her bedroom.

Jane let out another shaky gasp, throwing her keys and not caring for a moment that they didn't land where they were supposed to.

Maura pushed the door to the bedroom open, and Jane could practically feel her heart pounding in her ears. She had been in this room and slept on that bed so many times before, but never as Maura's lover.

She pushed the door shut behind her, grinning as Maura wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her sweetly. Jane felt Maura's hands slip under her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders before starting to work on the buttons of her shirt.

As the maroon button down slipped over her shoulders, Jane felt Maura begin to walk her towards the bed, their lips still fused together.

Jane had only a moment to register the feel of the mattress on the back of her knees before Maura was pushing her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Maura kicked her heels off before sinking down to her knees. She trailed her hands all the way down Jane's legs before reaching her boots. With a smile on her face and never once breaking their gaze, she began to remove Jane's shoes and socks.

Maura began working on removing Jane's slacks, unbuckling the belt with slightly trembling fingers before pushing them down Jane's legs, each movement accompanied with soft kisses along her jaw. This time, none of the moments between them were rushed; everything was done with care and love. Jane felt her breath catch in her throat every time Maura touched her; never before had she been treated with such tenderness.

Jane sucked in a breath as Maura slid her hands under her tank top, before removing it. As soon as the material barrier was gone from between them, Maura pressed her lips to Jane's collarbone, gently nipping and sucking her way along the sensitive flesh there.

Jane ran her hands down Maura's hips, and suddenly hated that she was still wearing her dress.

"Maur, you're wearing too much," Jane mumbled, her fingers fumbling around to try and find the zip.

Maura stepped away from Jane with a sexy smirk and reached back for the zipper. Jane let out a cry of protest, and Maura faltered, looking confused. Jane smiled, reaching out and wrapping her hands around her hips again.

"I just...I feel slightly robbed. _I_ want to be the one to undress you. The sexy striptease would be amazing, and there will be time for that later, but just for now, let me? Please?" Jane said, her voice low and gravelly.

Maura's eyes darkened, and she flushed slightly.

"I'm yours Jane, you don't need to ask. Just do," she breathed, reaching out to cup Jane's face, running her thumb along her lip.

Jane beamed, leaning in for a passionate kiss, one that was a little more heated than the previous ones. She reached around and slowly pulled down the zip, careful not to snag it on the silky material that probably cost more than her last paycheck.

Jane broke the kiss in time to slide the straps over Maura's shoulders and watch the material drop to reveal Maura's stunning body. Jane groaned as she saw the matching red bra to the panties she had already seen.

"Jesus Maur, you're beautiful," she said, watching as Maura blushed slightly. She captured the doctor's lips again, finding herself being pushed back onto the bed once more.

She crawled back, taking Maura with her, until she was most of the way onto the bed. Maura settled her weight onto Jane, straddling her once more. This time, Jane didn't even try to disguise her groan of pleasure at the feeling of Maura's warm skin on hers.

Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's unruly hair, kissing her passionately and beginning to roll her hips against Jane. Jane ran her fingers along the soft curves of Maura's ass, all the way up her back to her bra strap, delighting in the way she shivered at her touch.

Jane unclipped Maura's bra strap with relative ease, gently sliding the straps off of creamy shoulders. Maura stopped kissing her; leaning back to watch Jane's face with what almost looked like hesitation.

Jane felt her abdomen pool with arousal as she removed the bra, letting out a low growl at the sight of Maura's perfect breasts. "Perfect," Jane muttered, before reaching out to tentatively run her fingers along the curve of alabaster flesh.

The look of nervousness on Maura's face instantly transformed into one of pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut as Jane grew bolder, cupping and tweaking hard nipples. A moan slipped out of Maura's lips as Jane leant forward to capture a nipple in her mouth.

Jane felt nimble fingers work their way underneath her, finding the strap of her bra and unclipping them. She wrapped her hands around Maura's hips and sat up, allowing Maura to push the straps from her shoulders and remove it before throwing it haphazardly to the floor.

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders, gently pushing her back to the bed. Jane felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the way Maura was looking at her. Maura's eyes were wide with awe, her pupils dilated and her eyes dark. She ran her fingertips down Jane's chest, before leaning forward to press her lips reverently to Jane's skin.

Jane arched her back into Maura's touch, feeling a gasp leave her lips at the feel of Maura's hot mouth on her nipple, her teeth nipping along the curve of her chest, along the skin of her collarbone.

She dug her fingers into Maura's hips before slipping them under the elastic of her underwear, suddenly desperate to feel all of Maura's bare skin. Maura gasped, sitting up and swinging herself off of Jane.

Jane let out a whimper of protest, but she was rewarded by the sight of Maura ripping her underwear down her legs, bearing all to her. Maura's hands then pulled down Jane's underwear, her actions a little more rapid now.

Jane watched as she crawled her way back up along the bed, letting out a moan at the sight of Maura in all her naked glory. Maura's eyes were dark and lidded, and she couldn't bring herself to look away from them even if she wanted to.

Maura laid herself across Jane, a leg slipping between Jane's thighs. A moan left both lips at the feel of bare skin on bare skin, and Jane took in a shaky gasp at the feel of Maura's warm, firm thigh against her centre.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Jane felt Maura's hand begin to wander down Jane's stomach. Jane's hips arched towards Maura as her hand finally found her core. Maura let out a low moan, pressing a kiss to Jane's neck.

"You're so wet, Jane," Maura breathed, continuing to let her fingers explore. Jane let out a moan, her hands digging into Maura's back. Maura met Jane's lips with hers before sliding a single, delicate finger into Jane.

A strangled moan left Jane's lips as Maura began to move, using her thigh to push herself into Jane. There was none of the anger that had been in their movements earlier, and Jane suddenly felt ashamed at the way she had treated Maura. She opened her eyes, spotting the angry bite marks that she had left on Maura's neck. A glance to Maura's wrists confirmed her theory that she had left bruises around those as well, and she was certain that her face was bruised from Maura's slaps.

Her eyes suddenly welled up slightly, and she reached out to brush Maura's hair away from her face, marveling at the love she saw in Maura's expression.

Jane felt herself climbing higher, the pleasure from Maura's touch beginning to coil in her stomach. She reached down, slipping her own hand between Maura's thighs.

Maura let out a moan, her eyes locking with Jane's.

"Jane, let me-" Maura began, but Jane silenced her with a chaste, tender kiss.

"No Maur. I treated you like rubbish before. That wasn't how I first wanted to do this. I want you to come with me," Jane said, sliding a finger into Maura's slick heat. She felt a growl rip from her chest at the sight of Maura's lips falling open silently at the feel of Jane entering her again.

Their sweat covered skin slicked together as they found a rhythm, their kisses passionate yet tender as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge. Jane felt herself begin to tremble, the heat coiling tighter in her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to last long, so she added another finger, slipping her thumb along Maura's clit.

Maura's movements faltered for a moment, a sharp cry leaving her lips at the increased pace.

"Jane," she gasped, before picking up the pace again. Then, suddenly the heat was ripping through Jane, her body shaking, arching against Maura and Maura's name spilling from her lips as she tumbled over the edge. She felt Maura go rigid above her before she too began to fall apart, following her over the edge into the pleasure.

When she finally came back down, Jane slowed her movements slightly, helping Maura through her climax and back down to earth. Maura's body finally slumped against her, and she welcomed her into her arms.

They lay still for a while, each gasping for breath, the occasional aftershock trembling through their bodies. Jane could feel Maura's heartbeat against her chest, could feel her eyelashes on her bare skin.

It felt like a balloon had inflated in her chest; she could barely contain her happiness and her love for the petite woman now slumped over her. She pressed her lips to Maura's head, feeling her stir slightly.

Maura sat up to meet Jane's eyes. Maura's brow furrowed slightly and a look of pain flitted across her features. Jane was confused until Maura reached out to tentatively touch her cheek. Jane let out a slight hiss of pain at the touch; her skin was still tender where Maura's hand had connected.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry," Maura breathed, her eyes filling with tears, reaching forward to press her lips gently to the inflamed skin.

"Hey, none of that. It's okay, I think we both left our marks. I've got as much to apologize for," Jane said softly, cupping Maura's face. She reached down and took Maura's hands in her own before bringing them closer to her face for inspection.

Maura's wrists were red, slight purple colours beginning to become visible. The colours were hideously bright against Maura's flawless alabaster skin. Jane felt her stomach turn, before pressing her lips to both bruises. She then moved to the angry red marks on Maura's neck. She pressed her lips there as well, feeling Maura sigh above her.

"You're, um, going to have to wear turtlenecks or scarves for a bit Maur," Jane said tentatively, expecting sharp words from the fashion dedicated woman. Instead, to her surprise, Maura started giggling.

Jane felt a grin break across her features, and it felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. They were going to be okay. Hell, they were going to be more than okay, she thought as Maura trailed her fingers along Jane's chest, still laughing softly.

"I love you," Jane said softly, running her hand down the soft curve of Maura's spine. Maura's head lifted from her chest to meet her gaze. The smile on Maura's lips was dazzling, her eyes bright and shining.

"I love you too Jane," she breathed, pulling her in for a tender kiss.


End file.
